The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear and in particular to a flexible manufacturing system for an article of footwear.
Flexible manufacturing systems may include systems and other resources for manufacturing articles, including articles of footwear. The systems may be used for fabricating components or an entire article. The systems can also be used to add color, designs, and/or structural features to an article after the article has been manufactured and sent to a retail store or other location.